


Spiderwebs

by KidRoy



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Boners, Business School years, College, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Halloween Costumes, I tried to give the guys a stress free night for once!!, M/M, Partying, Pre-Canon, Roommates, Smoking, spiderman - Freeform, upside down kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidRoy/pseuds/KidRoy
Summary: Kendall's Halloween party mishap turns into a night to remember.
Relationships: Stewy Hosseini/Kendall Roy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to moonrocks, as always, for editing!!

Cambridge Massachusetts, October 2002

Kendall shifts uncomfortably in his suit. The fabric is bright blue and red and covers his whole body so tightly it feels like saran wrap against his skin. A textured, webbed pattern decorates the suit all over, clean, black lines forming a spider in the center of Kendall’s chest. The Spider-Man costume looks too authentic to be worn at a college party, which might be adding to his growing stress. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. After Waystar lost the bid for the rights to the new Spider-Man film, Kendall had begged Frank to get him a spare authentic Spidey suit from the wardrobe department. 

He thought he’d stand out as the talk of the campus, but surrounded by Playboy bunnies, Vikings, Knights, Michael Meyers, a Ghostbusters group, and an Elmo, no one has cared to notice it all day. Kendall feels a twinge of guilt for making multiple urgent calls to Frank about the costume. He sounded exasperated by the time he was finally able to get Kendall the costume. 

His mask is off and sitting on the table behind him, probably covered in a mix of alcohol and sweat. He has no idea what this suit is made out of. Maybe Spandex, or latex, one of those materials that clings to the skin like it’s sopping wet. The Halloween Social, held in the basement of the Spee Club House, has always had the reputation of being one of the most prestigious on campus parties of the year. But it’s the same as the rest: exclusivity by name only. Gossip makes it sound like an evening of nursing whiskey and playing Victorian Parlour Games, but the reality is indistinguishable from any State College frat party. There’s barely any breathable space in the room; the sweat from the crowd of college-aged bodies would be recognizable at dozens of schools across the country. This one just happens to have crown moulding and top-shelf alcohol. 

The party would be better if it wasn’t for the suit, or the sweat clinging to every inch of his body, or his stone sober mind. Kendall didn’t pregame and the liquor was all but gone when he got here. Laughter, shouting, and drunken conversations slosh into an uncomfortable hum that rings dully in his ears. An undergrad in a cop costume trips out of the pulsating crowd. 

Kendall grits his teeth. The acute awareness is close to the seventh layer of hell for him. He sucks in his breath as he reaches towards the table behind him, finding his cigarettes. He takes one out and lights it. The first puff alleviates some tension, the smoke comfortably burning his throat. It gives him enough momentary ease to scan the room. He barely recognizes most people. No conversations to sneak into. He tries to adjust his suit again. 

It’s clearly not worth the event. 

The doubt begins to seep back in, then Kendall sees a flash of fabric in his periphery. He turns and spots a cape: beautiful black velvet, red lining decorated with gold ornation. The cape sits on a pair of built shoulders, ones that Kendall knows all too well, that make him feel warm. Maybe it's just the costume riding up on his crotch, but he can never be sure with Stewy.

Stewy’s bellowing laugh hits Kendall’s ringing ears, but it's not unwelcome. Kendall smiles and watches as Stewy moves through the crowd, red solo cup gripped in his hand like a chalice. Somehow, even at a college party, Stewy shines, commanding conversation from people who orbit him, caught in his light. 

Kendall looks around. No one is looking in his direction. The undergrad in the cop costume hurriedly passes by, stepping on Kendall’s web-patterned boot. Pain shoots through his cramped toes.

Kendall sighs. He needs to get out of there. He takes a final puff of his cigarette then drops it in an empty cup. Mask in hand, Kendall leaves his wallflower post and stumbles into the mass of bodies. 

The crowd pulsates as bodies hit him. As soon as Stewy is at arm's length, Kendall reaches for his cape, grabbing the well-folded hood and giving it a quick tug. 

Stewy trips backwards, knocking into several people who are too drunk to notice. He regains his footing and looks at Kendall, annoyed, turning towards him. 

Even though Kendall lives with Stewy, he hasn’t seen him all day. His black hair is gelled high and tight on top of his head, as per usual, but there’s an extra shine to it tonight. The costume is more ornate from the front, a gold clasp fastening the flaps of his cape. A cravat is tucked below his neck, puffing out. Delicate chains linking either side of a black vest together. Kendall takes in the overly put-together and polished costume. It looks like it belongs in a Broadway production of Dracula, not at a college party. 

Stewy looks up and catches Kendall’s eyes, his brow furrowed with a glint of amusement. Kendall feels a lightness hit him: the first distraction he’s had all night.

“You sure you got that in the right size?” Stewy says as his eyes examine Kendall. “It’s a bit tight… it seems.” 

His eyes linger down. Kendall bites off a smile and reaches for another cigarette. 

“Want one?” he asks as he motions the pack at Stewy. He lets his cigarette hang from his lips.

“Can’t fuck up the costume, brother.” Stewy smiles a wide toothy, smile, revealing two fanged teeth on either side of his mouth. 

“Shit, they look real dude,” Kendall says, lighting his cigarette, cupping the lighter flame in his hand. “Kinda sexy.”

He looks up to see Stewy’s raised brows. Kendall takes a drag and flashes a smile. 

“Is it uh… really hot in here?” Kendall grabs at the neckline of his suit, hoping to get any relief from the claustrophobic costume. 

Stewy’s hand slips down Kendall’s back, and Kendall is achingly aware of the touch. Stewy leans in close to Kendall’s ear. The closeness of his breath makes Kendall bite his lip. He drops his cigarette.

“I like how tight your suit is,” Stewy lulls as he begins to circle his finger on the small of Kendall’s back. 

Kendall immediately feels his face warm. He takes a breath and surveys the crowd. No one has taken notice of them: the well-known son of a media conglomerate CEO and his childhood best friend, both in a compromising position in the middle of a packed college basement. 

Kendall is pulled out of his spiral by a scratching sensation on the side of his neck. Stewy is dragging his fake fangs down his skin. Kendall tenses and lets out a yelp, one that would catch some attention in a quieter room. Warmth travels through his body. He knows his cheeks must be turning red, flushing too deep on his usually pale skin. 

Stewy pulls away with a smirk and pushes his way through the crowd, leaving Kendall in his state of unease. Kendall feels himself getting hard. He looks down to see a tent in his suit forming over a very noticeable erection. 

He covers it immediately with his hands, glancing around, taking stock of who’s at the party. He knows the whispers about him and Stewy. He’s used to it by this point. Ever since the word “gay” entered their social lexicon, it was said about them. He didn’t really think about it too much, or what it means. He knows he and Stewy have what they have, but they’ve never dwelled on it personally. But when the murmurs start, when they get too comfortable in public, Kendall panics. He's afraid of it being known beyond the local gossip mill, or it getting back to Frank, or a tabloid, or his father. The thought sends a wave anxiety rushing through his every nerve end. 

Kendall tries to push through the crowd towards Stewy, while still keeping his hands firmly on his boner. A sexy prisoner falls back, causing him to accidentally press the button of his web shooter: a feature of his costume he forgot about until this mortifying moment. Silly string shoots into a white pile of goop on the floor. Kendall yelps and lets go of himself. If the scenario wasn’t so nightmarish, this would be pretty funny.

The sexy prisoner has already stumbled off into another drunken direction, much to Kendall’s relief. He scans the crowd and sees Stewy’s black, gelled hair. He’s already in a new conversation. Kendall pushes through and grabs his shoulders, turning him around.

“Stew… Look down,” Kendall says through gritted teeth.

Sly and unperturbed, Stewy glances at Kendall’s boner, cupped in his hands. With a smirk, he wraps his arm around Kendall’s waist, pulling him close. Kendall feels his own boner brush against Stewy’s leg. 

“Let's get out of here,” Stewy whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to moonrocks for editing. Read her fics as well, she is the master of kenstew!!

Their apartment is just across Harvard Yard. On-campus living is a convenience for times like this. Kendall is thankful he chose to stay in an on-campus apartment with Stewy. Frank offered to secure him an off-campus apartment for business school, even suggesting that he would keep it from his father. The offer was enticing at first—a return to a level of privacy, a staff of his own choosing—but Kendall realized he liked having an apartment that wasn’t attended by a crew serving his every need.

Above all, there was sharing the apartment with Stewy. Ever since junior year of college, they were able to share a suite, then an apartment. Logan never bothered to check-in on the actual space when he visited, instead having Kendall meet him at a restaurant in Boston. Frank would prefer to be out on the campus. Kendall lied to his family about having a phone in his dorm and was able to keep their names off the campus registry.

Kendall was safe and in this near-domesticated world with Stewy. Harvard’s administration assigned them a small two-bedroom walk-up around the corner from the Yard. The old, wooden house was not the easiest place to live. The place creaked with the slightest gust of wind. A draft seemed to come through Kendall’s bedroom window, which also served as the perfect excuse to share Stewy’s bed on certain cold Cambridge nights.

Sometimes, there were waterbugs, and Kendall once swore he saw a mouse run through their study. It was difficult, especially for two young men who have spent their lives with maids, au pairs, and body men. But there’s a serenity in taking care of all the mishaps themselves, a sense of companionship in learning how to do simple chores, cooking simple meals together. It isn’t the most well taken care of apartment, but it’s theirs and theirs alone. That is more he could ever say for a place he ever occupied in his youth. Sometimes Kendall wishes this was his life and not whatever awaits him after graduation.

As soon as Stewy unlocks the door, he pushes Kendall against it. It swings open as Kendall moves into the foyer, letting it slam shut again behind him. Stewy pushes Kendall against the wall. He goes in for a kiss: deep, protective, and dominant. Kendall can only let himself submit.

“Shit, that suit is tight.” Stewy pulls back from the kiss, close enough that his breath tickles Kendall’s lips.

The feeling of want is a different type of intoxication. It makes Kendall as dizzy as a substance would, but it doesn’t hit him as artificially. It feels like he was always meant to feel this: those arms around him, Stewy’s breath hitting his wetted lips, Stewy’s brown eyes exploring his face. This is a high he’s meant to have.

“It’s supposed to be tight, dude, like… the aerodynamics of swinging through the city.”

Stewy nestles into Kendall’s neck, sending his head back. He sinks his fake fangs in again, this time rough, like he means to break skin. Kendall stiffens.

Stewy hums into his neck. The vibrations hit Kendall’s skin, stirring the fresh sting caused by the scratches. Kendall nestles his face in Stewy’s hair as he feels Stewy bite his neck again. The smell of mousse overtakes Kendall. It’s Stewy’s usual musk, but it has double the potency. Maybe because he used more for his costume or maybe because Kendall is in a heightened state of bliss.

Stewy wraps his body around Kendall, his cape engulfing them both. The velvet makes him warm and protected. The light through the fabric hits Stewy's face, brightening his chubby cheeks, as he softly exhales. It reminds Kendall of the blanket forts he would make with Stewy as kids, when he first noticed the lightheaded feeling his friend gave him. The nostalgia brings him to a different life for a moment. One that he tries not to dwell on if he doesn’t need to.

Kendall pulls back and looks at Stewy and his puffy, dampened lips. His perfectly styled quiff is now a mess of sweat-drenched and untamed curls. Kendall can barely stand looking at him like this. This isn’t the cleaned-up version of Stewy that’s meant to impress people at internships, in classes, in high-class lounges. It’s a version of him Kendall only sees in private, after Rugby practice or a morning run. Stewy looked like this on the beaches of the Hamptons when they were children, behind the staircase at school where their first kiss was shared. It’s the version of Stewy Kendall sees in his most vulnerable moments, the Stewy who doesn’t have quick comebacks and business wits. It’s the Stewy that Kendall makes love to.

“I want to try something...” Kendall says hoarsely, realizing the dryness of his throat,

“Weren’t you just complaining about your boner… and you want to try something?” Stewy says with a side smile.

Kendall looks down and notices that he’s half hard. His dick curving upwards to create a small, red lump that jets out. He wants nothing more than Stewy to rip his suit off and take control, but Kendall isn’t a submissive teenager anymore. In past years, he was unsure, but he’s been pushing himself to not shirk away from assertiveness, with his wants and with fulfilling Stewy’s. Kendall isn’t sure why. Maybe it's the domesticity of them sharing a space, maybe it's the distance from his family, maybe it's a rare shade of confidence in himself. Kendall doesn’t want to think about the why so much, but being the cause of Stewy’s orgasms feels just as good as his own, and perfecting the methods is quite fun.

Kendall grabs Stewy’s hand and pulls him into the living room. He looks behind his shoulder to see Stewy’s dumbfounded look. Kendall smiles; he got him.

“Stay here,” Kendall says with a grin as he leads Stewy in front of the couch.

“Whatever you say, Ken,” Stewy says, a doubtful eyebrow raised.

Kendall takes it as a dare. He gets in his best Spidy squat position on top of the couch and pulls down his mask. Stewy’s eyes roll back so far back in his head that Kendall can see the whites of Stewy’s eyes through the mesh eyeholes.

Kendall grins, full-mouthed, something he rarely would do without a mask.

“Be my Mary Jane,” Kendall says as he shoots Stewy with his web-slinger.

Stewy yelps. He ducks but still gets the string in his hair. He slowly picks it off and examines it like it’s an unknown goo.

Kendall feels a sweat break out underneath his costume. Stewy rushes Kendall on the couch, grabbing his stomach and tackling him down, holding him there. He bring’s Kendall’s masked head onto his lap. Stewy lets out an amused laugh then smiles sincerely as he cradles his head. Kendall dizzily looks up at him.

Stewy unfurls the bottom of the mask. The blood rushing to Kendall’s head and the mix of lightness and excitement clouds his mind. Stewy leans down and kisses him. First, a tender peck, then Stewy deepens it. Kendall parts his lips, letting Stewy slip his tongue inside his mouth. Kendall’s breath is trapped in the mesh, with his nose underneath the mask and Stewy’s mouth covering his own. It makes Kendall unbearably uncomfortable.

‘Uhh, Stew…” Kendall says through the partly pulled-up mask. “I need to get up. I’m getting a headache, bro.”

Kendall pulls away and sits up, pulling the mask off. Re-enacting his favorite movie scene isn’t fun if he can’t breathe.

“I was going to say it should be raining, but your face is sweaty enough to get the effect,” Stewy says. “Right, Spidey?”

He pushes his hand through Kendall’s hair. The touch is boyish, like how they would tease each other in grade school: the first touches that turned into so much more.

Kendall suppresses an amused laugh and looks over at Stewy. His cape is slightly open to reveal a gothic Victorian cravat, which is coming undone around his vest. Kendall isn’t sure where Stewy got it. He remembers Stewy hyping up his Halloween costume for a few weeks now but refusing to tell him what it would actually be.

From the fitted vest to his perfectly tailored pants, the Victorian vampiric style brings out the parts of Stewy that Kendall likes: sophistication, style, danger, but above all else, the intimacy. Kendall likes the idea of Stewy holding him, turning him into someone he isn’t supposed to be but he wants to be. It would be an escape into a world that he knows he wants in on, but he has to give up another world to get there, the one he was trained to be a part of. He wants to choose Stewy. He has always wanted to.

Kendall can barely stand thinking about it anymore. He pushes Stewy back onto the sofa, then gets on his knees, nearly as an instinct. He fumbles with the zipper of Stewy’s black dress pants.

“Slow down, Ken,” Stewy whispers, but Kendall can see his cock hardening.

Stewy’s cape is off, but Kendall loses track as to how. He manages to get Stewy’s pants down, revealing silk boxer briefs. Kendall smirks up at Stewy, who’s clearly losing control. Kendall rarely ever sees it. He’s used to being the one unable to hold himself together, the one overrun with emotion. Stewy is a bottom-line pragmatist who can make anything work for him, but Kendall has the power in this moment. Stewy looks at Kendall with want as Kendall pulls down his boxer-briefs, freeing Stewy’s erection.

It makes Kendall’s dick hard against his thigh. He takes Stewy into his mouth, desperate to taste him. The fullness always makes him gag at first, causing a small cough that he always has to suppress, but eventually he finds his rhythm. Kendall has done this enough to know the spots that make Stewy moan. Kendall brings his tongue up Stewy’s shaft to the head of his cock, which makes Stewy hiss. Kendall brings his mouth down Stewy’s shaft again, and he feels a hand grip his head. Kendall lets out a satisfied hum.

“Shit, Ken, that magic fucking mouth of yours, I—”

Stewy’s words turn into a high pitched whine. Kendall knows he’s got him.

Stewy tangles his fingers in Kendall’s hair, and Kendall dares to take him deeper. His gag reflex kicks in again: too deep. Kendall flinches as he chokes. His teeth scrape Stewy’s shaft and he feels Stewy pull away.

“Be careful of your teeth, man,” Stewy hisses.

Kendall sheepishly opens his eyes to look at Stewy. Moisture is building up in his suit. He can’t tell if it's just sweat this time, but it’s making him uncomfortable. He stands up and looks down at the hardness in his suit, as obvious as it was during the party.

He notices Stewy’s eyes aren’t closed anymore. He catches them, then feels a smile fall onto his mouth. He takes Stewy’s hand and brings it down to his suit.

“You… kinda did this to me at the party.” Kendall sees Stewy bit his bottom lip. The fangs are still in. “Want to take care of it?”

“Well… you just left me with a half-sucked dick because your throat can’t handle me,” Stewy says.

Kendall looks down at his own half-hardened dick. He feels a blush cover his face.

“Well, we both need to take care of things.”

Kendall feels relief as Stewy strokes him through his outfit. It catches Kendall off guard as he reaches for Stewy’s erection. The strokes stop as a hand catches Kendall’s wrist.

“Let's do this for real, tonight,” Stewy says.

Kendall feels his head rush with a mix of fear and excitement. Wetness sticks to his inner thigh. He pulls Stewy in closer.

“Well,” Kendall whispers, “there’s, uh, a way to handle that, you know.”

Kendall glances towards the bathroom. Stewy catches his drift and leaves Kendall with a kiss. He quickly returns with a condom and lube.

Kendall bites his lip. If he thought about what he was doing too much, shame would flood him, but he doesn’t want to think. He just wants Stewy.

Stewy reaches over to take Kendall’s Spiderman neck-piece fully off, then begins to undo the latex grip around his chest. The anticipation is killing him as Stewy rolls it over his groin. His cock, freed after suffocating for what felt like forever.

“Bro… what the fuck, you didn’t wear anything under this? Like a fucking cup?” Stewy says. “That’s why your boner was everywhere.”

Kendall grits his teeth. Yeah, it was probably something he should’ve thought of.

“I didn’t want it to be fake, Stew!” he says, half-joking, as Stewy pulls down the rest of the suit.

Kendall is now standing naked. His vulnerability hits him hard. Stewy gets to his feet and pulls him close. Kendall lets himself fall into Stewy’s ornate shirt.

“I think Peter Parker wears a cup, bro,” Stewy whispers into Kendall’s ear. “Like, how else can he swing from building to building? He needs some protection for his junk, man.”

Kendall pulls back as he undoes Stewy’s cravat and throws it to the side. “Uh, I think I know Spider-Man better than you,” he says while unbuttoning Stewy’s shirt, revealing his chest. “He doesn’t wear a cup. He needs the aerodynamics, bro. I told you.”

Stewy huffs, which sends another shot of adrenaline to all of Kendall’s pressure points. “Dude, it’s a cup, like when the fuck have you ever worn one? Huh, swim team?”

Stewy brings his finger to Kendall’s chin, lifting it his head up. Stewy meets him with a small peck.

“I can finish this.” Stewy motions for the lube behind him. “You want to… you seem like you’ve been dying for this all night.”

Kendall looks at the lube. He can’t deny that Stewy is right. “Uhh… yeah.”.

Stewy sits on the couch and begins to undress. Kendall drops beside him as he grabs the lube. He watches as Stewy finally undoes the last of his shirt and dumps it in the pile of their costumes.

Kendall works a finger into himself. The pleasure makes his erection twitch as he adds another finger. The pain makes him grimace. It should be something he’s used to. They’ve been doing this, in various trials and errors, for nearly five years now. But Kendall can never get over the pain. It’s why he thinks he’d only ever do this for Stewy.

As he fingers himself, he takes in Stewy’s figure. Kendall has noticed his build has become softer recently, likely due to rugby being off-season. Kendall likes that the abs Stewy had a few months ago have now transformed into something gentler. It's comfortable. It’s the Stewy he knew when they were still figuring themselves out. Kendall feels his erection twitch again as he sees Stewy catch his glance.

“You ready there, Ken?” Stewy asks as he grabs Kendall’s thigh.

The touch sends a pulse through Kendall’s every nerve. He removes his fingers before he sends himself over the edge. Stewy’s grip would be enough to do that.

Kendall watches as Stewy positions himself against the couch armrest, his dick hard. He notices Stewy is biting his lip. Kendall watches as Stewy gives himself a few quick strokes before opening the condom he has been palming all this time. He puts it on.

Kendall sucks in his breath. He feels ready, but he wants to wait for Stewy to give him the go-ahead. With Stewy biting his neck, teasing him at the party, it all makes Kendall want to be wanted. Every receptor in his brain is saying to slide on top of Stewy, but he wants to wait until the right moment.

It comes when a touch to his face catches him off-guard. Stewy’s manicured finger draws a soft line down his cheek, to his neck. Stewy traces the spot where he bit Kendall before. Kendall forgets the anticipation and focuses on the touch.

He’s caught by Stewy’s gaze as he pulls his head back, exposing more of his neck. Stewy’s finger curls and his sharpened nail glides to the side. The scratch mixes with the pleasure. It makes Kendall moan.

He looks into Stewy’s eyes. He gets lost as he lets out a breath. He has always loved Stewy’s eyes: dark brown, revealing, enrapturing. Kendall isn’t sure when he first noticed, but he knows it has made him feel protected, wanted, and so many other things for far too long.

“You think you can’t take this tonight, Spidey?” Stewy smirks as he takes his dick in his lubed hand, gives it a final tug.

Kendall doesn’t need to be told twice. He hurries to climb on top of Stewy. The first instance of penetration should be a normal feeling by now. They’ve been having sex a lot recently, but the initial entry always makes Kendall regret doing it. He feels like he’s lying to himself, looking for a way out maybe. Does he really love this? Does he really love Stewy? Or does he just love the idea of not being himself?

But when he settles on top of Stewy and the rush subsides, when he looks at the forearms wrapped around him as he brings himself into a rhythm, when he’s brought into the crux of the neck he’s been familiar with since childhood and he’s only grown closer into, when that same boy is now a man and now inside of him, he knows this is where he belongs. This is who he really is.

Stewy wraps his arms around Kendall, almost in a protective shield. Each thrust is met with a shake of pleasure. Each exhale hits the back of Kendall’s neck. It’s beautiful to him. Sex isn’t always that: an exchange of emotion and feeling. Sometimes it’s another quick escape or a high. But Kendall can never just have that with Stewy. It’s always more, even when it’s not meant to be.

Kendall dares to increase the pace as he turns into Stewy’s nape, feeling the heat of his skin envelope his face. Kendall gives him a small bite, barely skinning the surface.

Stewy’s body tenses with the added sensation, and his cock hits Kendall’s prostate full on. The thrusts become harder as he feels Stewy take over the rhythm, his breath sucked in. Kendall grabs himself, feeling his own pulsation as he moves with the rhythm. He feels Stewy’s hand cover his.

Kendall’s mind is pure ecstasy as he comes onto Stewy’s chest. He’s grounded in the moment, but his mind wanders to the past, to the stolen moments in high school when they first began to discover each other, to all the times they did this while sharing an apartment. What they have is special, what they have is rare, and they are lucky. Who knows if it can exist beyond the next few years, but Kendall feels it now.

Kendall lets out a final exhale as he rests his chin on Stewy’s shoulder. Stewy fully takes over. Kendall wraps his arms around him as Stewy finally hits a stride.

“That’s it, Stew. I got you,” Kendall murmurs into his shoulder.

He feels Stewy’s deltoid strain. Stewy grips Kendall’s back. In some ways, being held so close, hearing Stewy moan because of him, is better than his own orgasm.

Stewy’s thrusts become slower and his grip subsides into a delicate touch. Kendall listens to his pants calm. He nestles his nose into him.

“That was really good, Stew,” he mumbles against Stewy’s bare skin. The saltiness of his skin it is more comforting than it should be. Kendall focuses on the synthetic texture of the grey couch in front of him.

Stewy’s stomach bounces as he chuckles. “Just, wish we could—”

Kendall hushes him, he doesn’t want anything but the moment. Stewy’s embrace stiffens and Kendall feels immediately guilty. Stewy taps on Kendall’s back and Kendall sits up, pulling off of Stewy.

Kendall glares at Stewy’s body. He takes in everything: the dried mess on Stewy’s chest, the way his chest hairs stick to it, the crease of his stomach. Kendall runs his finger across it.

“I just like it, is all.” Kendall is smiling. He’s not sure why.

Stewy finger meets Kendall’s chin, making him look up. Kendall stares into his eyes: tired, emotional, concerned. Kendall feels his heart still beating like he just went on a run. He can see the small pants leaving Stewy’s full, pursed lips. They curl into a smirk.

“Come on, Spidey,” Stewy snarks. “I gotta get your web off me before it dries.”

He pecks Kendall on the lips, soft and routine. Just what they both want.

Kendall rolls off of Stewy as Stewy grabs his vampire cape and wraps it around his waist like a towel. He leaves and Kendall’s smile falls from his face.

It was all just for a moment, the eagerness and the hedonism. It’s something they can only seek out within the now. They don’t dare to define it. If either of them tried to give it a name, it could stick. And that would mean a commitment, something they both know can’t be real outside their small residency in Cambridge, Massachusetts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this!!! I am just getting used to writing smut and am trying to be as respectful as possible and root it in love/companionship vs anything else. 
> 
> Feel free to comment here, talk to me on twitter: @vinnydanieI (capital i instead of an L) or tumblr: kendallsparkcoke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I will be posting the next chapter in the coming days!! Leave a comment here, on my twitter: @vinnydanieI or my tumblr: kendallsparkcoke!! 
> 
> Happy Halloween Kenstew fam!


End file.
